Betrayal
by Snoopy5
Summary: This aint the real folk blues...but its the real ending!!
1. Dark Awakence

Betrayal  
Yes a Real Story not just a POV! This one has Nokame in it...but everyone else is Sonic Related! Okay!? I only own Nokame...but everyone else is owned by Sega and the Sonic Team.  
However this story relates after the :World Beyond Me: Series.... so in this chapter Bell, C-4, Rahn, Kit Kat, and Serena make a quick appearance...so they own themselves.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Session 1: Dark Awaken  
It was a dark stormy night around Eggman's Hidden Base. The storms strong enough to destroy farms with its gusty winds and killer lightning strikes. But inside lays a bigger terror. Eggman was back to his old tricks again. Remembering the idea that he could bring humans from the real world, like Tails did, intrigued Eggman.   
  
"If that Fox-Boy could do it...so could I" the villain shouted to himself tinkering with his own teleporter. He planned on sending someone who could be possible of being evil...and since he only knew 6 people...he had a very minor choice. During Eggman's entire time on the Ark he began taking notes on the 6 unknown warriors...to see which one is capable enough to be evil.   
  
"Now this "human" needs to know who Sonic is...and can't be really friends with them...now let me see." Eggman mumbled to himself, glancing through his notes. The first set was on the One Tailed Kitsune, Bell. He continue his research, scratching his bald head, and mumbles, "Nah, she is too...hyper for me." he tossed the notes sheet on Bell behind him. It was another 30 minutes until he found someone he liked...Assuming that C-4 is too young, Rahn reminded him of Sonic too much, and Kit Kat hated him already so that'd be hard...and Serena, his own cousin hated him too...so she wouldn't be help. He had no choice to pick Nokameko.   
  
"The turtle is smart enough to tinker on machines and he seems to be the quietest too. He'd be perfect." He hissed as he sets up his newly finished teleporter.  
  
***Scene Change*** -The Real World, Maryland, Nokame (well John's house anyways.) My POV for now  
  
It was a brisk day in Maryland...and with all the sniper business got everyone worked up...even me! I decided to go online to check on the new stories on Fanfiction.net...for inspiration you know. Setting on the Media Player, cranking up the music...it was going to be a long day. Before I could really get situated, the computer screen went blank.  
  
"Now that's odd...why would it do that?" I began to see if it shut its self...but before I could, the computer sucked me in again, like when my first adventure began...but the force was stronger. It felt like ghost hands piercing my skin and it pulled me in, before I could even react! I once again went through the transformation and popped out into a dark chamber. Being Nokame wasn't the greatest thing...I was very heavy and hard to move around.   
  
"Well that was nuts," I mumbled to myself. I went to look around, the chamber was filled with machines and blue prints. Hints of burned oil and metal scented the air...not a good scent indeed. "I wonder where I am..." I asked myself, just to be answered by none other than...Eggman!  
***Another POV change...now and for the majority of the story 3rd person***  
  
"Welcome, Welcome Nokame...I can call you that right?" The Egg shaped fiend shouted to the stunned turtle. Nokame began to creep backwards, remembering what Eggman did to him in the past. When he hit the wall behind him, he hissed, "You can't call me anything you Brute! What do you want me here for?" Eggman laughed evilly and crept up towards Nokame, holding his chin began to reply, "I am glad you asked me that. I have brought you to help me destroy the pesky Sonic and his buddies once and for all." Nokame eyes bursted in shock...he had begun to befriend Sonic, so he'd never do such a thing. He shouted, still showing some fear, "I'd never do anything for someone as malicious as you!" Eggman's faked smile quickly turned to a face of anger, whistling out loud, he summoned his greatest creation...Metal Sonic. The robot gave Nokame a treacherous look, all though they were just red dots they did scare Nokame to the corner.   
  
"Now! Go and take him to the mind control room." Eggman snarled as Metal Sonic obeyed his commands. He went over and grabbed the turtle with the most incredible force to the neck, enough to knock him out.   
  
***At the Mind Control Room***  
  
Nokame was still unconscious to the choking grab earlier from Metal. Eggman's mind machine was an unfortunate success. Nokame's mind was being controlled by a device in his mind...altering his spirits. He even gave him a new look. Replacing his old tan glasses were new dark blood black contact lenses, his hair got a blacker tone, as well as his attire was different too. He had a pitch black shirt with a spiked shell logo naming "Eggoko" on it. Also wearing new black slacks he was in pitch black. That Eggman even colored his shell black. If anyone who knew the old Nokame would never know who this was.   
  
"Now the next thing I need to do is name this new "Creation" of mine." Eggman hissed proudly...knowing that his plan is going to work. An idea finally hit Eggman.  
  
"I got the perfect name for him," Eggman snarled,   
  
"...KuroKame."  
____________________________________________________________________  
Well that's all for now. Sonic and the bunch comes next chapter. And for a Japanese lesson, KuroKame is translated to Black or Dark Turtle. So there it is! ~Snoopy 


	2. Failure

Session 2: Failure  
  
Okay Sonic and the Gang are in this Chapter. When ever a ~**~ Line appears this will indicate a Nokame (or KuroKame) POV time....but since this chapter starts in KK POV it will also indicate the end too... I only own Nokame and KuroKame...and the idea!  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
My eyes awaken from my long "nap." If I can recall correctly, Eggman had me in his grits, and then I awaken on an operating table...strange.   
  
"Ah, My New "Creation" is a success!" Eggman hissed. What did he do to me? I decided to look into the reflection of the table. And I didn't like what I saw one bit! I had incriminating eyes and my new wardrobe was completely black. I never wore pitch black unless I was very depressed. What did he do! I want answers!  
  
"What did you do to me?" I holler at him about to charge into him, just to be stopped by the Metal Sonic.   
  
"Sire," the robotic muttered, "Shouldn't the hypnotizing work?" Hypnotizing? I felt perfectly normal. Actually, except my new wardrobe. Eggman silenced the robot from talking anymore and whispered, "Idiot! He doesn't know yet...but now he does...it will work once I hit this button. It was set to throw all the hatred he deals with in his mind...to turn him into my slave...a slave of hate!" Without further notice he smacked a button. I could feel my body crash right before me. Images of the terrible horrible events. As well as haunting voices. It was pure murder! Images of me at school, all alone, the sounds of the band ridiculing my horrible playing, the dreaded rejection note. I couldn't hold in anymore! With one screech I was on the ground, sobbing in tears. It wasn't a very long time though...that next minute I just stopped...like I was robotic or something...  
  
"Perfect, Perfect!" Eggman snarled his creation a success...but for some reason I couldn't help but applaud for him.  
  
"Excellent Work Sire," the words seem to have spilled in toxic before coming out of my mouth. Did I just say that!? Have I lost control of my mind? I continued on, "Now shall I fulfill your request?" Eggman began to sinisterly laugh.   
  
"Yes my lad, get to it...Find where the last Chaos Emerald! I have a plan that not even sonic can't achieve!" He blurted. "Yes Sire, I'd believe it is at the GUN Depot, I will get to it right away." I returned as I roamed to his "machine room" although I don't have control of my mind...my heart felt like crying for what I was to do.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
It was a fine evening for our heroes. They were enjoying themselves from the hard time they had at the ARK. They were at the Mobian Diner, enjoying their Chili Dogs until the television sprung up with a news bulletin.  
  
"Shh you guys, "The young kitsune said getting everyone's attention, "It's a special report."  
  
"It's probably another memorial for Shadow, little buddy." Sonic replied giving the fox a playful punch to the arm. How wrong he was...  
  
"We interrupt your daily program for a local News Break. Now live with Sakamato at the GUN Military Depot for details, Saka?" The anchor women announced pointing on to Sakamato Chika live at the burned, smoking rubble of what use to be GUN Military Depot. Everyone at the diner stood shocked at the destruction.   
  
"I am here at the GUN Military Depot...or what use to be anyways. I am afraid to say, that we have a new terrorist in our mitts. Security Cameras caught what seems to be a turtle in a 'Koopa Shell' Walker destroying the facility. His intentions are unknown and his relation to Eggman is unavailable...oh hold on, I got more information. Here is an image of the Turtle Terrorist," She holds up a picture of Nokame. Tails began to examine the picture on the television.   
  
"I remember seeing him before...." Tails muttered to him self, saying the name over and over to him. "I remember now! He was that quiet guy who was with us at the ARK he loved Eggman's cousin as it seems. Why would he do something like this?"  
  
"I don't know Tails, but we better see if Eggman has anything to do with this." Knuckles said firmly as the left the diner, with the tab on the table.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
"Imbecile! You have Failed Me!" Eggman hollered whipping me on the face. The marks cover my face like giant cat scratches. "You were caught! I don't accept failure like this!" He continued yelling lashing me many more times. Blood dripping around my face mixed with the salt of my tears of pain.  
  
"I...I...I am sorry." I whispered, it wasn't enough though, I was continued to be whipped by Eggman.   
  
"Sorry!? Sorry isn't going to get the pesky hedgehog off our tails since half of the damned Mobius knows that we're behind this!" He returned lashing me many more times. "Now go and ford off the base! If you fail me again...you will wish you were never born." I ordered my masters commands and headed to the front of the base. I was right on time too. There came Sonic and his gang…  
  
"Ah! There you are! What were you thinking on destroying the GUN faculty like that! I am afraid I am going to muss ya up!" Sonic said, with his oh so "kill me" cool attitude. I gave them a cold glare with my new black eyes. "Those who cross Eggman will perish." I snarled coldly. The Echidna jumped in yelling, "Aha! I knew Eggman had something to do with this! Tails Watch Amy for us, we need to teach this turtle a lesson." They began to charge at me. I knew exactly what to do…remembering Eggman's last words, I went forth and began attacking the two. I headed for Sonic first, scratching and biting the hedgehog until blood oozed everywhere. However that cursed Knuckles and began to punch me in the neck, since the shell is indestructible. I must say it did hurt. A Scream in agonizing pain…. I went forth attacking the two morons as Tails sat and guarded Amy, crying over the blood lost on Sonic. I was out numbered you could say. I had to go into a "Koopa Rage" like I had before with the kid at the carnival. Charging the two with my Shell Shock but Knuckles and Sonic were fast enough to dodge it. I was going for the count, my energy seemed lowering. I would have died if it weren't for a lone explosion back at Station Square.   
  
"Sonic, that explosion was from an Egg Missile." Tails shouted back two warriors.   
  
"Well we better take a look at it. " Sonic grunted fingering Knuckles to leave my corpse alone.   
  
"We'll be back." Knuckles growled as he left with the others. With that I heard the sounds of the Egg Carrier hovering above me.   
  
"Oh Fuck, more whipping." I whispered to myself. But this time Eggman felt sort of bad for me…he came over and lifted me inside. I could feel my eyes heavily drop.   
  
"Thank you sire," I whispered before sealing my eyes shut.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
"Metal get the Upgrade Cannon Ready and don't forget the chaos emeralds…I will give KuroKame the works." Eggman hollered to his robot assistant.  
  
  
  
  
"I will make sure this time; KuroKame will be unstoppable…even if I have to bring down the ones those pests love!"  
  
This is a definite reason why I needed the other users! While KuroKame gets a darker update…a Genocide Koopa, I'll call it. I will also have more chaos ensured for Sonic and the Gang! So please review! ~KuroKame 


	3. A Request Not a Real Chapter but i need...

Proposal:  
  
I ask of you...I need some extra people to get this story flowing. If i don't know who you are (or if i don't know your personallity) Please Lemme Know on this Review thing...Or Email at Snoopy1951@aol.com  
  
People Asked:  
All Stars in ::A World Beyond Me::  
and i may need 2 more! 


	4. Gathering of the Dark

Session 3: Gathering of the Dark   
Kit Kat owns himself! I don't! Only I own KuroKame (his 2nd form) and the old Nokame  
Sega owns everyone else! (And I know the name is unoriginal!) (All who are in this [and later] I apologize for anything rude I say or do!)  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Location: Egg Quarters  
"Is the process complete?" Eggman asked his metal cohort. The Robot nodded and shows his leader to the upgrade cannon chambers. After Kurokame's defeat against Sonic and Knuckles, Eggman felt that Nokame is merely too weak to fend against them. So Eggman's master plan was to get the seven chaos emeralds so he could make a super bad crony...but since it only works with living flesh, he needed some to do it! Now that is done, he can plot step 2!   
  
The chamber hatch opened, reviling the most hideous beast imaginable. It was still Nokame but his form was unimaginable! With the bloodiest Red and Black hair drooping down his face horns blowing thought the side of his head and the most hideous face. His Black Eyes grew a crimson ring around them and fangs peer out of his beak (or what ever is at the top!) his back side grew about 3 feet. Spikes break through his once perfect shell and edges of black ring each spike. His Shirt torn in many places showing his ridiculously large muscular arms. Spikes rip through their too. His fingers, once small now were scaled and long black nails peer out of them. His Pants torn on the bottom as well as his shoes not fitting any longer. But the transformation didn't heal the lashes on my face. It was a clone of the King Koopa.   
  
Eggman stared in misbelief, and then began to laugh evilly. No One looked so hideous before...well except for himself anyways. "He's perfect! Now on to step two!" he roared.   
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
I never looked so great in my life! Was I destined to be the King Koopian? Only the King ever grew horns like I did. But that's another story. I need to get on with step 2! Eggman wants me to find my friends...heh that'd be hard to do. Since no-one would want a friend as hideous as me!   
  
But anyways... I better get my first victim (Now would be perfect to find some Gothic Church music!)  
Still with the knowledge of computers I open an email to Kit Kat. I had set a link that would allow him to warp right into the chamber I fell in. He is our first hostage...if Sonic and his moron's don't surrender...I will kill everyone I hold! I type the letter,  
  
"Hey Kit Kat!  
  
Why don't you visit me here at "www.Yosh.com" it is such a fun site! You'd enjoy it!  
Nokame"  
  
It was a little hard bsing such a thing but my mission and my life is at stake. All I could do is waiting.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
(Kit Kat POV for a little bit)  
  
"Alright some mail." I yell in joy, I love getting mail...except for this mail...junk, junk...until I hit one letter. Snoopy1951 sent it...hmm Yah! He's Nokame! Wonder what he wants? I open the message. He wants me to visit Yosh.Com? Never heard of it...oh well, I mine as well. I clicked the link...not knowing that it sucked me into the computer once more.   
  
"Not Again!" I shout as the computer took me in.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
...it was a decent few moments until there was a flash of light...my victim is caught.   
  
"Wow that was strange," the Red Cat mumbled, "I wonder where am I?" I jumped in with my faked higher pitched voice. To trick the foolish Cat. "I am here Kit Kat!" I said with most pleasure. I did get his attention as he began to bob his head, "where are ya?" he asked...not finding me. I decided to show myself.  
  
"I am right here." I roared in my new masculine voice. My new appearance made the lad to back up slightly before wielding out his frying pan.  
  
"You're not Nokame! He never looked like that!" he yelled to me, thinking I was an imposter. I began to laugh evilly like one of those Anime bad guys..."That's where you're right." I began to speak, holding a portrait of me with writing all around it. "I use to be Nokame...I use to be nice, loving and kind. But now I am KuroKame!" I did a villainous pose and roared. "And you are going to help me." I croaked. His eyes covered in fear. "If you deny me, you will deny your soul of living." Kit Kat merely bowed his head in shame...not knowing what to think..."What have they done to you" he sighed looking at my new look. With that little interlude, the sound of evil laughing was heard. Kit Kat was the first to notice who it was...of course I went and saluted to my new leader, and father for the time being  
. . .  
. . .  
. . .  
EGGMAN!  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Well that's it for now! I have become a super Koopa! And maybe I think of going up another notch! A Super Duper Koopa...or a Hyper Koopa according to Chaos Emerald Law. ~KuroKame 


	5. Deadly Collection

Session 4: Deadly Collection:  
Okay I own KuroKame, his 2nd form (KuroKoopa) and of course Nokame. Ztarlight owns Serena, Rahn owns himself, C-4 owns himself and this fella Daniel Joseph D., is it? Yeah he owns Daniel Joseph Dark my newest recruit to the gang...yeah gang oh and KawaiiKim and some others may have a second in the chapter so.... Be warned POV's switch a lot here so be alert! A (name POV) will be near a dashed line and of course like always, ~**~ will indicate My POV so don't get Lost!!  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
"Sire, I have captured the hostage! Shall I move to phase 3?" I asked still saluting to my boss, Kit Kat still bowing his head in shame. Eggman began to laugh...quite loud actually. Have I down wrong?  
  
"You think Sonic and those morons are going to care of one hostage? We need more than that my boy! Now get to it! I have a list for you in the other hall; I will deal with this one." Eggman said, still chuckling a bit. I obeyed my boss's orders and left the room.   
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** (Kit Kat's POV Time)  
"What have you done to him?!" I hollered at the top of my lungs to the Egg shaped villain. Ready to attack with my frying pan...just to be stopped by Metal Sonic. With all my might, I struggled to escape...just to remain futile. With one deadly grab I was out for the night.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Fool, you think you could fend against me?" Eggman sneered pointing at the collapsed body of Kit Kat's. "Now metal, get this eyesore out of my face!" He continued screaming to his assistant. Eggman has been busy recently, since Kurokame's first capture; he has been creating a device to allow KuroKame to transform into Nokame for a while. He headed to the other chamber, where KuroKame sat there fear striking in his black and crimson eyes.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
(Let us time travel for a second...let's go when KuroKame left the room and had arrived to his chambers, to begin more of phase 2.)  
  
My commands are simple; he says...get more hostages, the list are on the desk he says. Let me see this confounded list.  
  
"Now let me see, Kit Kat...check, Rahn the Hedgehog, ok...KawaiiKim...oh it'll be my pleasure!" I began to read the list. It was quite a list...7 to be exact. But one name got to me the most... Serena Robotnik. My pupils began to shrink; her name was in red...in fact blood red. Meaning death! (According to the key) I was not about to kill the one my heart yearns for! Killing her...or even harming her will be the hardest thing to do for me!  
  
"No...No...This can't be right..." I began to whisper, tears began to develop in my crimson/black eyes. I slumped to the cold rock ground. My Boss came in, with a bit of concern....   
  
"Yosh! On Your Feet!" He commanded to me...I couldn't though, my legs were like butter. Leashing his whip, he began to shout, "Damnit When I say get up you better get the fuck up!" Lashing me directly in the eyes. The Pain was unbearable like the fires of hell burning me alive. I was finally able to get myself up...with blood dripping on to the rock ground I was earlier. "Why haven't you started yet?!" he began to shout some more. Struggling to get words out, I could only mumble, "I...I...ca-can't..." Lashing me some more, his words as scornful as his abuse.   
  
"The Hell you can't!" He shouted. After his abusive whipping, my body collapsed into sobs on to the floor. It was too much to bear again. Crying the blood from my sore eyes. "Now, get to it! And use this!" He began to speak, less firm then before tossing me a remote. "That remote can allow you to change into your original state for a little while...but your still under my control, so no funny business...understands me?" I nodded weakly. He left my room, slamming the door shut behind him. I might as well get to my impossible task...getting Serena.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** (Serena POV)  
"I got mail? This better be important enough to interrupt my writing process!" I groan clicking on my Hotmail inbox. It is a message from Nokame; hmm I wonder what he wants.  
  
"Dear Ztarlight,  
  
Yosh! I got a great place for you to visit! It's www.Yosh.com I am already there meet me!  
~Nokame"  
"Yosh.com?" I asked myself in confusion. Shrugging it off I click the link....to be once again absorbed into my computer. I screamed as loud as my voice could take me...but my attempts were futile...I was taken into the computer.   
  
THUD!  
  
I have found myself in a dark room, my fall would have been killer, but a soft pad was placed right where I fell...strange.   
  
"Where am I?" I began to ponder looking at the surroundings. Stone Floor, Barred Windows, and a much hidden door..."Am I in PRISON!" I begin to scream, worrying myself.   
  
"Him, is someone in here?" a lone voice broke out...it was very familiar. The door opens to show my old time pal. Nokame! "GASP! Its you it's been so long!" he cried running to my arms...did he just do that? Is the turtle nuts?   
  
I began to blush madly, "Nokame...what are you doing?!" I yelled at him smacking him out of my hands...although it was too late, I wish I didn't do that...  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
"What, what, have I been making a fool of myself. She smacked me away...she didn't love me...she couldn't! I knew it! I knew it all along! She couldn't return the feelings I could. It was all a lie!" My mind began to yell at me my eyes beginning to grow back to its crimson and black color, gushing of tears still, my body has once again transformed into the beast, KuroKoopa. I could hear her scream quite loudly as she fled to the corner of the wall. I don't know what went over me, but I just had to destroy something...someone.   
  
I charged to the frightened girl. Gripping her like a vice grip, I could hear the sounds of her screaming and crying in pain, trying to escape from my wicked grip. Until it was too late for her...I had taken all the energy out of her...she had collapsed in my paw. ...her body lay restless for a while...what have I done!? I placed the body back onto the soft surface, and then got out my whip and whipped myself many times.   
  
"How could I have done this," I began to sigh leaving also with the trail of blood from my own lashing. If I were Eggman, I'd whip me too...I almost killed his own cousin.   
  
"Forgive Me," I say before closing the door to the room shut.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Okay, thats 2 down now i need to get 5 more... Rahn, C-4, Kim, Joseph, and one other person! Please last user please call in! I need the last one!~KuroKoopa 


	6. Foxy Dillema

Session 5: Foxy Dilemma  
Okay, you know the drill by now...  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
I had just sealed the door shut, to my beloveled Serena. I had to disobey my boss's commands to kill her. I would never be able to do a thing to her. I was about to get the next victim but I was stopped by Eggman. He gave me a stern look and began to ask, "Did you do my task?" I remained silent, but shook my head in disagreement. He gave me a dirty look and was about to get his mighty whip. "30 lashes for failing me!" He shouted and started whipping me in the face. My face was beginning to look like a checker board with all the marks on my face. "I have sent your next victim a welcoming, get ready for her." Without another word he just left.   
  
"I better obey him and get to it." I mumble, I don't want another lashing. I went back into the chamber to get my next victim... Kawaii Kim.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** (Kim's POV)  
"STUPID AOL!" I screech at the top of my lungs. AOL was being annoying again, kicking me of every few moments. I had resigned on, for the fifth time tonight. "Hey I got Mail!" I smiled beginning to click the mailbox.  
It was a lot of junk and Spam, but there was a message from Nokame! Wonder what it is...  
  
"Dear Kim,  
Yosh! I have found a wonderful site today! www.Yosh.com! It is a great site! I am already there! Meet Me!  
~Nokame"  
  
I began to blink for a moment. "Yosh.com?" I asked myself. "Well if it's a good site I'll go! Besides I am bored anyways!" With that I click the link. Just like before, I was taken from my desk and straight into the computer.  
  
"Not AGAIN!" I holler trying to nail on to the desk...but it didn't work, the computer sucked me in. I was once again my one tailed Kitsune form.   
  
THUD! I had landed straight into the rock concrete. "Ouch, that hurt!" I began to moan wiping of the dirt from the fall. I was in a dark room; only a candle lit the room...it was very creepy. I wasn't alone though. In there was a lone shadow, it is in the darkness so I really can't see who it is. I begin to creep closer. It's a Koopa! Nokame!  
  
"Nokame it's you!" I squeal running into the turtle. But he just remained dead still. His Eyes, crystal like if he was crying and marks surrounding his face...fresh blood dripped under him. I couldn't help shuddering on his appearance. "Nokame...what's wrong?" I placed my paw onto his shoulder. His body felt so cold. Something isn't right. He continued to stare into space. He really wasn't paying attention to anything. Maybe I better start a conversation.  
  
"Soooooo is Kit Kat, Rahn, and Serena here?" I asked him...I must have hit a trigger or something. His eyes busted out of its daze and grew a red and black color. He was beginning to shudder and tremble. "Nokame!? What's wrong! Answer me!!" I began to shout, worried over my turtle buddy His body began to grew in great proportions his hair, turning into a bushel of Bloody Ink Color, Spikes growing on the back of his shell and arms, Giant Creepy Nails began to burst out of his tiny fingers. This This Can't be! This isn't Nokame! It's a beast!   
  
"ACK! What are you!" I began to scream scrambling for a way out...I was trapped! He looked at me with those deadly bloody eyes his paws directing me to come forward...is he nuts!? I ain't going there!!   
  
"Come With me..." his voice was like a zombie. His paws approach to snatch me!   
  
"Get off of me!" I holler and slash him right into the eye. His screams of pain were unbarring loud. His body sharply turns into my face. His eyes, beginning to crack and beginning to stream. His face as crimson as the blood on his face. He charged at me! Continuingly slashing and biting me in many places. It felt like someone tossing knives at me. It was killing me! I was struggling to get out of this monsters rage, but he got the best of me. With one swift toss to the ground, my body laid their, motionless.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** (Nokame)  
"Forgive me, Bell..." I sigh as I left the chamber.   
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** (Kit Kat)  
(Back at the first scream)  
"What the hell was that!?" I shout! Looking around in my jail cell. It sounded like Kim, but how would she be here...unless, Oh That Nokame, he is going to pay for this! "  
  
  
  
Mark my words Turtle...Your Ass is going down!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yosh, that's all for now. This is the last hostage chapter so next chapter will have more hero story in it! And Rahn makes his entrance!  
KuroKoopa 


	7. Little by Little

Session 6: Little by Little  
The second appearance of the Heroes! And to Ztarlight's request, a longer Chapter I say!  
Rahn shows up too.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Nokame)  
  
"Well done lad!" Eggman began to cheer me on, patting me on the shoulder. "We have all the hostages we need! A swell job!" yeah a swell job indeed. I almost killed 2 of my dear friends, including of which Serena. However I was a busy little turtle yesterday. I had kidnapped the rest of the folks on my list. Dan and C-4. However I really didn't like how he just surrendered like that. I ought to be very suspicious about that. But the thing that worries me the most is what we are exactly doing with these 5 hostages. And I make 6, but I am helping in this assault. I suppose time will tell on the matter.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (3rd)  
  
It seemed very gloomy at Sonic's House. With the dreary rain showers that seemed to never to end. Needless to say, the gang is getting very restless.  
  
"Argh! I am so bored!" Sonic moaned prying his fingers off the window sill. Amy was busy cooking up a surprise dinner for the gang, while Tails and Knuckles were in a Computer Duel. Well it was more of a war actually... "Idiot! You can't do that!" Tails griped like a toddler would. They were playing some stupid computer RPG game. Nothing you folks would be interested in! With a quick groan, Knuckles moved his chair away from the computer blurting out, "Well I don't even know I am playing that stupid game anyways! You can play by yourself!" With a quick reply Tails said, "Suits me." and then returns to his game. Just to be interrupted by a Visual Message.  
  
"Ah Shucks! I was winning too! Hey Sonic, we got a message!" Tails quickly moaned but then replied calmly. Sonic left his solemn window sill and clicked on the message. It opens reviling a cold blood filled corridor. The stones glowing the crimson of blood, the yellow of sand (a/n: this IS Eggman's Hidden Base) and the shades of black of the dim lights. First no-one was visibly there, just the sounds of inaudible murmur. With a swift camera adjustment the speaker reviled himself. It was Nokame. "Hey that's the creep from Eggman's base! I wonder what he wants!" Knuckles shouted beginning to glance at the screen himself.   
  
Nokame kept a stern serious face and began to speak. "If you worship the lives of the innocent, come to the Base UNARMED right away." They looked to the monitor confused. "What did that mean?" Amy who also began to glance at the cold turtle and his oblique surroundings. At that the screen vanished reviling back to Tails' game. "Well that was strange…" Tails commented breaking the silence.   
  
"Strange or not, we have to stop What ever that Egghead is doing!" Sonic quickly blurted. They began to head to there destination.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Rahn)  
(Quick Note: In this story, Rahn has everyone's Email and Emails a lot!)  
What an odd day it has been… Ever Since I had left the Sonic World from my past adventure, nothing seemed in place. I had remained my Purple Hedgehog form…is this an omen or what? That wasn't all that happened; my sword had begun to go through a metamorphosis. It was now the sword of Chaos, or as I called it anyways. I might as well waste some time. I'll go online. That's strange; they usually are always online at this time…  
"Duh!" I shout out loudly, "I'll just visit the little buggers!" I grab my stuff and head out to Maryland.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (3rd)  
  
When we last left our heroes they were on there way to Eggman's Desert Base to see what their motive is. They had arrived to find the doorway wide open.   
  
"That's Strange," Tails pointed out, "Aren't they going to try and trap us or something?" Sonic who was very impatient at the matter shouted dragging them all in, "Who Cares? As Long as we stop what ever Eggman is planning!" They dash on in to stop Eggman…or as they assumed."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Nokame)  
(Back tracking, 10 minutes after Nokame's threat to the Sonic Team)  
"I don't know what you're thinking, but I don't trust you." Kit Kat was screaming at me, as I began to bandage what bruises he had on him. I may be the bad guy in this, but I can't stand to see others bleed unless I did the dealing…  
  
"You still don't trust me yet I am bandaging you!? Come On Now…" I sigh to him, honestly day by day after the Serena incident I feel less and less cruel. I don' know if this is a problem or a good thing. I began to look at one sash on his arm, blood blending in his red fur; it was a very similar mark on my own skin.   
  
"He whipped you didn't he?" I asked him, concern in my voice. He just gave me a sneered look and began to boast, "Why the hell would I tell you anyways!?" I gave him back the same look, "It was just a question." I finished with the last bandage, and escorted him back quickly to his cell…I wouldn't want to be caught now would I? I took my "gear" and headed to Bells room.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Bell)  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked with bitter despising. He gave me a look and smiled, "Simply going to fix those heals of yours!" His contented voice seemed so fake, it killed me. I might as well let him cure me….these bite and nail marks are killing me. With his fake smiling spree continuing mending with the lotions and bandages…needless to say it hurts! But what doesn't make sense is…why is he doing this? He tries to kill me not a day ago and now he is trying to help me….  
  
"Why are you helping me?" I asked him, his eyes beginning to swell up with tears.   
  
"I just want to make up what I have done to you earlier; I really didn't know what came to me actually…" He said voice more sincere by the moment. Maybe he has changed…just maybe…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Nokame)  
  
I guess I have the right for everyone asking me about trust. I did not earlier almost kill them and the next minute, heal them of their wounds. Anyways, I just finished with Dan, and C-4 they didn't ask me as much. I had saved the best for last though…Serena. Maybe I can apologize as well. I really wish she would trust me again, when ever I passed her room or even enter it; she'd give me such a worried look. Today will be different! I will make her like me again.  
  
I open the door; I can hear her cower already… I enter inside with a jolly grin, place my gear on the table and headed to her. She still tries to avoid me.  
  
"What are doing here?" She asked me, that'd be the fifth time hearing this… With a quick smirk I get the bandages and lotion and say, "Nothing more than to heal those nasty marks on ya." I began the process of healing her, her eyes little by little growing back to her normal color….although she feels the pain of the lotion, I know she is feeling better.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Serena)  
  
Well I do appreciate the free doctor checkup…but why all of a sudden do this? It really made no sense to me. This monster nearly killed me now he wants to make me feel better.   
  
"Why did you do this? Kill everyone you know. And then try to heal them…it makes no sense…" With that I could the sounds of whimpering…it was Nokame. He began to leave the room. But he lastly turned around and sadly stated, "I just want to make sure you don't hate me…I went from total love to you and then crushed your very bones…I thought maybe I could make it up to you somehow. If you still hate me I will understand…but remember this…I still Love you…forever." He left the room…What I heard next was horrible.  
  
"What! Imbecile! Your supposed to kill them not heal them! What the hell you were thinking! You really are worthless aren't you?" I could hear Eggman scream at the top of his lungs. Nokame tried to get something in…I could hear stuttering, but was stopped by the sounds of whips lashing and the sounds of Nokame screaming and groaning in pain. After that I really couldn't take it any longer. Tears beginning to drop, I crouch in the corner and whisper to myself, "I love you too…."  
  
Well that was nice. I think…Next Session is going to be fighting and other things. Rahn makes his dashing entrance….as well as the last frontier for our wicked Koopa buddy…  
WaruiKuroKame… 


	8. Breech! Freedom! Annilihation!

Session 7: Breech! Freedom! Annihilation!  
  
Little Set up straight notice: Rahn has arrived to Nokame's residence in Maryland...to find dismal results. . .  
  
"Wow this is some snazzy joint," I mutter to myself. I had just finished getting here with my Chaos Control Spell. Needless to say, Nokame has a wonderful house! The Upstairs with the purest off white, the two closed rooms...I'd guess they don't want visitors in there... But one room was open. With the door poster reading "Be Happy" on it...it must be Nokame's room!   
  
"Whoa. . ." I have seen some messy rooms before...but wow! Anyways it was a nice room. Littered in stuffed Snoopys, Yoshis and other things. His lone oboe case with some very complicated music on the stand. State of the Art video games too! It was heaven in here! I found his desk.  
  
"Maybe he keeps his work here!" I state contently heading to his desk...but the carpets usual pitter patter had changed on the way to the desk, it felt...slimy, clamp...I look down to see what the heck I stepped it......Blood. Now that cannot be right, he wouldn't do such a thing would he? I also found a picture near the blood spill, it was Nokame, and Serena...split in half, with blood on the creases...now I know something is wrong...  
  
I went and headed to the study room, he had left his computer on...he sure is a weird little guy, with a desktop covered with Snoopys... and the music!! It was Japanese!! Weird indeed. AOL had been minimized to the bottom of the screen...well I know its wrong to intrude on Nokame's account but maybe there is something inside that will be helpful.  
  
He had over 100 UN read messages! Some Spam, some from friends, concerned as the subjects sound and one...under the account, YOSHUDOCT... Its subject stated "help..."   
  
Something Important must be inside! I better open it!" I complied clicking on the message...  
  
"Who ever are reading this?  
Hey! You nosey little trip! This is private stuff! Err...Anyways, who ever is reading this, Click this link "www.Yosh.com" Something terribly wrong has happened...and help would be required...Uh! Got to go...Boss will kill me!"  
  
An erupt ending I must say. But something is wrong! I better see what goes on here! I click the link, the computer began to send me into the computer, just like before...but I was quite use to it. In a defensive pose I was warped away into hyper space.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Nokame)  
  
I couldn't just let my friends die so miserably, I had to do it…I had to sacrifice my body once more for them…they deserve to live better than I do anyways… Eggman needed to see me again…I wonder now what he wants…  
  
I enter the facility, where I was reborn twice. But to find something I didn't like, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy, un conscious on the operating table and Eggman wielding 8 Emeralds, one giant and the other 7 in different colors then the original Chaos Emeralds…they were Hyper Emeralds.   
  
"Quickly before they wake up! Get in there!" Eggman shouted to me as I began to dash into the chamber. I heard the clinkering of glass into the cannon, this being the upgrade cannon of course. I felt in incredible charge into my body… I felt like I grew about 10 feet growing twice the size. My Arms, growing into colossal proportions, Venomous spikes spiriting out the sleeve, Flowing Strands of blood portrayed my hair, my eyes growing even smaller more despicable than usual. Scythe like blades pierced out of the sides of my heads, my shell growing a Toxic Sludge color, with the horns colored as the colors of the Super Emeralds. Long raving nails shreds through the toes of the shoes and a tail with multiple partings and a long nail on the tip. And a marking portraying "Sadness" Scars my forehead like a branding. I was more than a beast… I was a demon now… the WaruiKuroKoopa (A/N: Warui=Bad like Wario! So this would be the EvilBlackKoopa!)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Rahn)  
  
…Where am I…? I had just landed into a dark room. Sandy floor and a desert like outside.  
"I must be at Eggman's Hidden Base"   
  
"Well give the man his prize shall we?" A voice emerged from the shadows. I unleashed my Chaos Sword and headed to the shadowy voice. The shadow's voice began to stutter and mutter. "Whoa wait buddy it's me! Don't do it man! It's me C-4!" I stop in my tracks. I returned my sword back to its harness. I could hear him sigh in relief.   
  
"C-4 what are you doing here?" I asked him heading to him. He looked at me with cold eyes and stated, "Nokame's gone nuts! He captured all of us, Kat, Kim, Serena and Dan! He has been trying to kill us! He almost killed Kim for god sakes! He's fucking crazy!" That couldn't be right; Nokame would never hurt a soul, and now this business about killing people! It makes no sense! That's…not important we have to free the others first.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Kit Kat)  
  
"Huh, what's all that noise?" I murmur to my self, all this gun shooting and sword clanging…Is everything ok out there… With that multiple gun shots hit my prison door. I ducked away from the door. With all that shooting, the door collapsed to revile C-4, Rahn, and some other Kitsune.  
  
"Guys what are you doing here!?" I asked to them.   
  
"We're getting you out of here!" Rahn replied   
  
"We're going to stop Eggman." The Kitsune also replied.  
"We're gonna whip some Nokame ass!" C-4 added with a smug grin on his face holding is giant shooting gun. I have some revenge on to Nokame as well. But first we should rescue Kim and Serena. They are probably worried sick.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Nokame)  
  
"WHAT!" Eggman growled at the top of his lungs. The metal cohort began to cower back and reply, "They've escaped…all of them! They are missing of the radar." This couldn't be good; Eggman is peeved now…I better make sure I was in best behavior. Before I could think on any further, Rapid Gun firing crashed through the area, I hit the deck before any shots could hit me…however the metal cohort wasn't so lucky, 5 straight hits and he crashed into a ton a scrap metal. I could tell that gun fire from anywhere! It was C-4! I hid a small smirk, maybe they can get me out of this mess. All this and Sonic and the gang getting ready to wake up! Things aren't looking good for us.   
  
"Fool! Don't just stand there! Go get them!" Eggman screeched with worry appearing very his smug face. Without further notice I went and charged at the pests. Being in WaruiKuroKoopa form, I really was UN able to think on my own. Using my nails and tail as attacks I began to swat around the heroes. Tails and Dan had the liberty to watch over Kim, Amy and Serena, who was merely in a daze to what action, was going on. It was 4 against one fight, but I believe I had the upper hand. Sonic was trying to dash attack me but was caught and flanged into a reject machine of Eggman's, his body grew limp for a moment.  
  
"SONIC!!" I could hear both Amy and Tails shout as they head to the wounded body. But I had better things to worry about….  
  
"Let me handle this one." Knuckles said smugly smacking his knuckles together. "THUNDER ARROW" Bolts of strong voltage of lightning began to shock me…it stung horribly I couldn't break out of the field either! I was trapped! Rahn dashed over and began to Hack and slash at my skin, the pain was killing me! And of course C-4 charging up his big cannon blasting bits of powerful beams at me.   
  
"That hopeless case!" Eggman began to groan. I better get to it…my life is on the line…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (3rd)  
During the clashing battle, Serena just to began to just watch the horrendous war. With Amy Tails, Dan and Kim had gone to aid on Sonic, so Eggman had the perfect chance to devise his last chance plan. Wielding his favorite laser gun he snuck behind and pointed the gun right at Serena's head. Her screams of Serena were loud enough to get everyone's attention. Especially WaruiKuroKoopa…  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Nokame)  
  
"One more move and the girl gets it." He sneered continuing to hold the gun to Serena's head. I gave the most shocking look of horror into my eyes. The Heroes stopped as well; they wouldn't want to see a hostage go down like this…. Eggman began to symbolize an attack, but I was still paralyzed from the shock, Eggman's face began to spring up with anger.  
  
"DAMN IT! When I hold the hostage like this, this is the time to attack!! SO GO!" He hollered at me. My body began to tremble.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (C-4, Rahn)  
I see what's going on…he's still same old Nokame…just hypnotized…maybe we can stop this little game now.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Nokame)  
  
"You gonna let a squirt like that boss you around?" C-4 Asked me  
"Yeah, come on! You're like a bazillion times bigger than him!" Bell added in!  
"He has your love in gun point, are you going to sit and watch?" Rahn also asked. That hit the final chord! I got out of my trembling state and began to head to Eggman,   
  
"You used me! I was nothing bit a toy to you! I am a tramp to you! You made me attack my love and my friends…and now this! This is the last straw!" I began to yell, tears breaking through my eyes I charged full force into Eggman, before he could even get a word in... I began to bite on the fiend, slashing and nailing. I also stabbed him into my scythe like horns on the top of me. And finished off with a toss to the ground…it felt as though he dropped 6 feet under… With my final attacking rage, my figure seemed to explode with many lights I was once again Nokame, wearing the same old clothes, collapsed to the floor.   
  
"NOKAME!" I could hear them all shout, as they ran up to me…I gaze a look to Serena…I could see tears into her eyes…I began to chuckle and brought out the one thing I had with me the whole time. A crooked rusty dagger, I gave a quick smile as I handed the knife to Serena. Pointing the blade into my heart. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AH! Nokame is back! Yes he is back, I have 2 final sessions in store, and one negative and one positive…see you then. 


	9. Watashi Nikushimi Watashijishin

Session 8- : Watashi Nikushimi Watashijishin...  
  
NOTE!!: This is the negative version of the ending! If you really hate negative things I recommend not reading this chapter!! If there is no other chapter after this one…then wait until I say the good ending is up!! Note again: ~**~ chain means a Flashback...I will use this a lot for things...and a ---- line during a Flashback is marking yet ANOTHER flash back...Ok?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
(A Barrier to make sure this is what you want to read!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you crazy Nokame??" I could hear them wince. I had just finished handing Serena my trusted crooked dagger pointing the blade to my heart...They seem to know what I meant. If I can remember correctly, Kit Kat was in total shock, Rahn stared in confusion, Dan was also stunned to my little action and Bell as well as Serena was in a gasp.   
  
"You're joking right?" Rahn asked, worried about the current mood of the area.  
  
"You'd seriously wouldn't do that would you?" Dan also asked to me.  
  
I gave out a sigh, and began to preach, "Of course I am serious. I had cause so much trouble to you guys. I even almost killed you all. I am not fit to live around anymore. So Please I would wish my love to take that dagger and press it right into my dammed soul. . ." Serena's eyes began to grow crystal; I wish she would just go on with it...I cannot stand to stick around to cause anymore hell...  
  
"Won't your friends and family miss you?" Bell began to ask. Miss me?? MISS ME!? Ha! I bet they haven't even noticed I've goon missing. Honestly I was very antisocial. I didn't mingle well with others. And the friends I got hate me already. . .  
~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~   
  
". . . Ah go cry by the river!" Lisa grunted to me, I had just finished losing my last card in Egyptian Rat Screw *a fun game I may add...* Today wasn't the best days as it was.  
  
"And if I were to fall into the river. . ." I asked, a little solemnly, And in response...like 3 carolers. . .  
"I wouldn't care."  
"I'd actually like to see it happen."  
"One less person to worry about"  
. . . And I call these people friends . . .? My head slumped to the cafeteria table, I began to grow terribly depressed...hateful for the rest of the day.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Burn in Hell and stay there! I am sick of you anyways!"  
----------------------------------------------------------  
"Go away and stay away!"  
~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~   
Needless to say, I wasn't too popular was I?  
And regards to my family, I'd doubt they'd miss me either.  
~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~   
"I hate you Johnny!"   
"Get Lost!"  
"What a fag!"  
~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~   
  
I begin to laugh at them; they begin to look at me with utter most worry.  
  
"They would probably get pleasure from watching me die…" I sighed.   
  
"Well don't you have something you miss doing? You are good at so much stuff!" C-4 added in...I begin to remember ALL the great things I've done around here…  
~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~   
Oh yes, the flute test, I was actually some what a good player if I can recall… It was spot test day for the band…these TEST determine what seat you get. Needless to say, I am a very terrified person about tests. And further more these tests also can degrade you as well! After all the testing it was time to see our positions….Still fresh of all the compliments and applauding of my playing…I peer to the list……………………..LAST!? I was beaten by obviously good players, but I was beaten by others who have a worse tone than I do!? Something like this really degrade a person's self esteem. . .  
  
So am I good Flute Player?? NO!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh yeah I am an artist too…  
When I get bored I draw, it was a rainy day in one class, everyone was dead bored, and there was no class teaching, since there was a power outage… So I decided to draw onto the board, cute and all… It got praised and stuff. However, there was one kid, decided also to draw onto the board…his work…. Was…UNBELIEVABLE!! It left my work in the dust…since it was erased by his work…and not to mention all the other BETTER artists than I…  
  
So was I an artist after all…Maybe not…  
~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~   
Oh no I haven't even begun getting anywhere…  
Nor was I smart or anything better people are… I began to chuckle again, "Me Good at anything? Nah…"  
  
There were all getting nervous. "Don't you have someone you love in the real world?" Kit Kat asked. Well…if my mind corrects me…I'd say I use to…I had been in love a couple of times…all of them jiggered onto the misfortune of moving and other things…Being turned down is just murder to people these days…. And further more, the world is so besmirched anyways! I give them another dark look and began to growl, "Will you stop trying to make me reconsider! I want Serena to kill me and I want you all to burn me into a fucking corpse! And there is nothing that will stop me! So do it already! Serena! Do it now!!" My eyes began to water, so did Serena's. She began to raise the dagger, but began to cry uncontrollably and tossed it to the ground. And Ran off like that.   
I pick up the cursed dagger and began to walk in the other direction….  
  
"Well if she won't do it…then I will to myself!" I shout getting away from them all. I ran straight through the desert area and into the Station Square graveyard. I hold up the dagger and with the biggest grin on my face I say my last 3 words, "Watashi Nikushimi Watashijishin" and then stab myself. As the blood began to ooze onto the tombstones and the cold dead ground, so did all the hate and depression inside my body. I collapse onto a Maria Robotnik's grave, with an innocent smile. My life of hell….Over….  
  
-_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_- (3rd)  
  
All the heroes gasped in shock after Nokame's rude exit. Kit Kat started heading the way Nokame had once passed.  
  
"Well don't just stand there! We got to follow him before it is too late!" They all nodded and followed Kit Kat…  
  
(Location: Station Square Graveyard)  
  
  
They had arrived to their final destination. The graveyard. All 5 of them screamed and shouted in horror to what they have seen. Nokame's deceased body onto the grave of Maria Robotnik's Grave. Bell began to cry; she has never been use to seeing a lost one's body so close to her. Kit Kat and the others stood in horror…especially since Serena showed up behind them.  
  
"Hey guys, what ya all looking at?" Serena asked…seeming in a good mood. Rahn could only point to what he saw. Serena ran over to the deceased turtle and began to cry horribly onto the shell. "Why! WHY!?" was all she could ask, but the body had no intention of being revived. One by one, they all left Serena to be alone with Nokame.  
  
But in the wind a faint voice called out, "What's wrong? Aren't you glad that I am not around to haunt you?" That message was printed to the computer screen back at John's computer, along with a timeline casting like on a tombstone.  
  
John Ziadi-"Nokameko"  
October 9th, 1986-November 2nd, 2002  
May God rest his soul  
And below that line…  
  
Watashi Nikushimi Watashijishin  
Why would you have cared anyways?  
  
Like I said, this is the negative version! I have intentions to make the ending good! This SHOULD be read after the real ending…so hope you enjoyed the death of Nokame…oh and for the record, Watashi Nikushimi Watashijishin means I hate myself. It worked perfectly with everything!! 


	10. Long needed Vacation

Session 8+: A Needed Vacation  
This is the real Chapter 8! You could just consider this the real end...oh and I give Kit Kat some recognition...he's been ignored a lot!! ^_^;;;  
A/N: [] text like this is mind thoughts...I knew you wouldn't mind...oh and fear the many Mario references!! Nintendo owns them!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you crazy Nokame??" I could hear them wince. I had just finished handing Serena my trusted crooked dagger pointing the blade to my heart...They seem to know what I meant. If I can remember correctly, Kit Kat was in total shock, Rahn stared in confusion, Dan was also stunned to my little action and Bell as well as Serena was in a gasp.   
  
"You're joking right?" Rahn asked, worried about the current mood of the area.  
  
"You'd seriously wouldn't do that would you?" Dan also asked to me. (R/N: Oh No! Its De Jam Vou!!)  
  
I was a little serious; I had literally almost killed them all...If anything I'd wish they would.   
  
"Yes! I am serious, I had hurt you all...and it is your turn to get in to me! So get on with it!" Before any other thing could have happened Kit Kat went snatched the dagger and tossed it out of site. Then thurstly headed over to me and gave me a sharp smack in the face. The blow as vicious as the whipping from previous turns...I began to look at him in confusion, what is he thinking.  
  
"Now you better stop this fucking mood right now!" He began to yell at me.  
"You have soo much to live too!" Rahn also added in.  
"You're such an artist, why would you waste yourself like that?" Bell jumped in.  
"You seem like such a nice person, well Koopa anyways..."Dan also blurted in.  
". . . I see nothing good about you!" C-4 sneered in just to be smacked by the others. His face of defeat was down right hilarious. I couldn't help but laugh....maybe it was a sadistic laugh or the fact that someone is defending me.   
"Alright, alright," C-4 moaned gazing upon all the hand prints and the giant bump from Kit Kat's frying pan, "We need someone to be the brains around here..." His rude statements got himself another group attack.  
  
[These people really do care for me...]  
"And many more do Nokame." Bell added in, I grew a crimson color from the shock.   
  
"AW! Crap I forgot you could do that!! Bell keep out of my brains!!" I chuckle giving Bell a weak bonk at the head. I look around the group once more, I see them all, having the time of their lives...how could I of missed this...If I were to die, these people would miss me...including some other person...  
  
(A/N: o_0;; No it isn't Serena this time!! I actually do have something for someone...who will remain unnamed for the time being...)  
  
I began to give out a sigh, I look at the gang once more. I gave a quick turn and walk behind them.  
  
"Where are you going?" I could hear them all ask me, in their own way. I turn around once more and state, "I need to find myself...I'll see you around."  
  
With that I leave the area...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------(ALL POV...since it is just a letter...) this is supposedly 3 weeks after today!  
  
"Dear everyone,  
Hey guess who this is?? Huh? No it's not that person!! It's me Nokame! A lot has happened since that day.  
  
I was invited to my cousin, NokoKame's Seaside Soiree Back at Mushroom Kingdom! He always throws a lot of good parties! That's why I've been quiet a while...don't worry I am still around!!  
  
I can proudly say I had found myself! I am giving life a good turnover! I am trying to drop my depressing mood…my Koopa Cousin tells me a good cup of Koopa Tea really helps! So on my hunt for some, I found…well tripped on the weapon of my dreams! A War Fan! It looks very dainty right now…but when I add my trademark art on it…it'll be smashing!! I am gonna give it a new name too…I think Kami ogi is a good name for it. That meaning Paper Fan in Japanese…but that's beyond the point!! You can say I fit in better here than in Mobius! But that doesn't mean anything! I may take another trip to the Emerald Coast and then head back around town.   
  
I guess all I have left is this picture…Not much but it's pretty good for someone using nailed fingers avoiding those pesky Mario's!! But what ever! I'll see you all when I return from my long needed vacation!  
  
~Nokame"  
  
"He's back…He's finally back" each one said, in their own distinct matter… Its True Nokame is once again his super loving *well not loving* ways! While his adventures were tortuous…at least he knows he has someone to seek to in need…  
  
  
  
Finish!  
  
Wow that was sooo much fun!! I ought to do it again! Hey who ever reviewed me work will get a picture! Yes! A Picture! It's my thanks to those who went to their time to see something that old Snoop's whipped up 


End file.
